Skin and Bones
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: Sesshoumaru has cared for Kagome ever since he met her, but hasn't been able to say anything to her...until now...AU Sess/Kag


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Skin and Bones" by Romance on a Rocketship**

**Skin and Bones**

_I know I'm nothing but skin and bones,__  
__But I sure think you're beautiful.__  
__With your long, long hair and your big, blue eyes__  
__I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight._

Sesshoumaru smiled over the rim of his glasses, peeking timidly through his long, silvered bangs. He didn't have to see her face to know who it was; her soft voice was enough to melt his heart. Too bad she didn't know how much he cared for her. The few words they exchanged in class were pleasantries, not enough to tell her how he really felt. He was ready to change that, though.

He watched as she took her seat at the computer next to him. He wanted so bad to ask her on a date, but Sesshoumaru wasn't known as one to be assertive. He sighed as he leaned against the back of his chair, running his hand across the base of his neck, a few rogue hairs brushing lightly against his fingers.

He wanted her so much, a point no one had to look hard to see. She was so popular though, and he was the computer geek. He knew she received good marks in all her classes, and she was studying to be an English teacher in the States. He was just taking courses that would assist with working for his father, who owned a small business on the outskirts of Tokyo. It wasn't much; they fixed computers for people who knew nothing about them. Computer Tech, a prerequisite for all majors, was the only class they had together.

Glancing at the clock, he flicked the power switch on his computer, watching as Kagome did the same, both of their computers lighting up simultaneously. Silently, they watched their computers reboot.

Kagome smiled over at the white haired man beside her. "Hi, Sesshoumaru." She said cheerily as she logged into the computer. Sesshoumaru turned and smiled at the woman beside him.

"How are you today, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked, cursing himself mentally for being unable to form something more intellectual than a simple greeting.

Kagome placed her hands in her lap as she sorted through her bag for her planner. "I'd be better if I didn't have this stupid paper due in Western Lit class." She quipped.

"What about you?" she asked offhandedly as the teacher walked in the room.

_Ask her out._ His mind shouted at him.

"I'm doing well." He replied, wanting to hit himself for not taking the opportunity presented to him.

"Kagome-" he began, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Hello class, I trust you all finished last week's assignment." The teacher cut in as he turned on the overhead projector.

"You know you don't have a chance with her, right dweeb?" the typical "athletic scholarship, straight D" jock beside him whispered. "She's too good for you. Watch this."

"Psst. Kagome!" the male all but whispered around him to Kagome.

Kagome glanced away from the computer screen. "What Kouga?" She asked, sounding rather annoyed at the interruption.

"Wanna go out this weekend?" he asked, flashing his big, white teeth, obviously bleached.

"I said no in high school, Kouga; why would I change my mind now?" she sighed quietly as she turned back to her screen.

"Why not?" He asked, pretending to do something on his computer as he furthered his question with the short, black haired beauty- who was obviously not interested.

"You aren't my type." She replied flatly, causing Sesshoumaru to hide behind his bangs to conceal his blooming grin. Maybe this would give him further insight to the woman he was interested in.

"And I suppose this NERD next to me is?" Kouga spat out angrily.

There was a momentary pause as Kagome cleared her throat, a pretty blush painting her flushed cheeks before she squeaked out a response.

"Maybe."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart leap in his chest. Her lapse in a proper response giving him the courage he needed to press forth on asking her on a date.

The rest of the class passed in silence between the three students. When class was dismissed, Kagome made to shoot from the class, only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-"

He grabbed her hand, watching as her already blushing cheeks darkened in intensity as she looked down at the entwined digits.

"Would you care to go out to dinner with me this Saturday?" It felt like years as he waited for a response, his hand still intertwined with hers, the silence between them almost palpable.

"I would love that, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, a slight smile tugging nervously at the corners of her lips.

"I would love that a lot."

_Don't let me go,__  
__Baby, please don't let me go._

**Author's Note: I know I have a million other things going on right now, but I have had this song stuck in my head, and sometimes the only way to get something out of my head is to write it out. Special apologies to my amazing beta, Shadow, who has been trying to get me to finish my other stories before anything else. LOVE YA SHADOW!**


End file.
